Sadness
by Starpool2
Summary: Sadness has a place in everyone's heart. It's like a virus. The only cure is love. There's one pony sadness won't leave. Luna. The virus has corrupted her. The only thing she knows is grief. She needs love, but where will she get it? All alone on the moon. One-shot. Show your support R and R. Please! Luna needs you.


Luna was lonely. She was on the moon. Alone. Away from everything. So, she tried to remember happy times with her sister.

 _"There can only be one princess-"_

 _No don't think about it, Luna!_ Luna scolds herself. All recent memories result in that. So, she thinks back to her fillyhood.

 _Flashback_

 _"Come on Luna! Mom's not gonna raise the sun without us!" Celestia cries. "Cumingg Tia!" Luna calls back running toward her sister. Suddenly Luna stumbles over her own hooves. "O-ow! Momma! Momma!" Luna cries. "Momma! Ow! Ow! Momma!" Luna's mother, Sunrise Sparks, comes running to her daughter. "Shh, shh, you're safe now." Sunrise's melodic voice whispers. "Momma that hurt!" Luna whimpers for awhile longer, but eventually settles in her mother's hooves. "I know but you're safe now, I'll always be here."_

 _That night as Luna was tucked in for bed her mother sang the lullaby Luna knew by heart_

 ** _Bold italics_** _= Both italics = Sunrise_ **Bold** _= Luna_

 _Little Moon_

 _Little Moon, the day has come_

 _Tuck in your bed, sleepy head_

 ** _The sun has come out to play_**

 ** _Again another day_**

 **Little sun**

 **Little sun, the night has come**

 **Ready to play, gone is the day**

 _ **The moon has to rise**_

 ** _Your time is bye_**

 ** _Play again play again_**

 ** _When you wake_**

 **Sleep little sun**

 _Sleep little moon_

 ** _Your time is dooone_**

 **Little sun**

 _ **and**_

 _Little moon_

 _"Good night my sweet and remember I'll always be here..."_

 _Endofflashback_

If only she was here now. Luna sat thinking. Another memory came into mind, the day she made her now broken promise, the day her parents died.

 _Flashback_

 _Luna and Celestia were playing in the meadow, when Luna noticed strange creatures by her house. "Hey! Celestia, look!" Luna calls her sister over. "Ya?" Celestia asks when she arrives. "What are those?" Luna gestures to the strange creatures. Celestia takes a good look at them, they seem like strange pegasi, their all black with green wings. Their leader looks like something out of a horror movie, all black with a jagged horn, green hellish wings with rips and tears everywhere. "Ew!" Celestia is disgusted by the look of these things. "I don't like em' sis." Celestia says to her sister. "Agreed." Luna responds. They gaze at the house until Sunrise and their father, Moonrise Stars, come out and confront the beings. "Queen Crysalis take you and your changelings and leave!" Their mother commands. "Or face the consequences." Moonrise adds. "Oh I think it is you who shall be facing consequencesss." Crysalis screams. "ATTACK!" Crysalis orders. The changelings close in on all sides, blocking escape. Crysalis storms up to Sunrise and stabs her with her horn. "MOMMA!" Luna and Celestia cry. "Girls run!" Their father shouts. Celestia and Luna take off, not looking back. When they reach the forest, they stop and cry. "No! Momma! Papa..." Celestia sobs. Luna silently weeps in the corner. She then promises herself something... "I will never lose anyone again." Luna and Celestia cry themselves to sleep._

 _Endofflashback_

 _I've failed_ Luna cries to herself. Luna wanders the moon sobbing. Then she stops and raises her gaze to the heavens. "You hate me!" She screams tears streaming down her cheeks. "I lose my parents, now my sister! I lose everyone I care about!" Luna screams her hatred for everything. She lowers her head to the dusty moon ground, the star blinking as though they're laughing at her. Her throat is dry, from screaming. Her eyes sore from crying. "Little moon little moon, the day has come, Tuck in your bed, sleepy head..." Luna's body racks from a fresh round of sobs. She collapses exausted from crying. Her wings flop. She looks around from her ground's-eye-view. Not much is seen. She would cry but she can't she's run dry. So, Luna cries herself to sleep with dry tear less sobs...


End file.
